


It's A Lie!

by Silver_Apple



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Major Character Undeath, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Ouma not Oma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: After the dust clears, Shuichi and the gang see someone standing in the distance.Kokichi Ouma was dead, right?





	It's A Lie!

His arms push aside the rubble, Maki and Himiko crawling out.

 

Danganronpa is over and they get to see the world now.

 

The trio all let out a sigh simultaneously, finally they didn't have to worry about people dying.

 

A loud slorp is heard a couple feet away and Shuichi turns his head to see what made the peculiar sound.

 

There stands Kokichi Ouma, in his Hot Topic™ straight jacket and grape Panta™ in his hand, surprisingly not a crushed puddle of blood. Behind him was 12 other kids who should probably also be puddles of blood or at least rotting corpses.

 

"What?" Shuichi gasps. They were all dead right?  


"Beloved Shuichi! You're probably wondering how we're here!" "No fucking shit Ouma," "Well!" Ouma makes some fancy gestures and shouts, "It was a lie!"

 

"Huh? How?" Shuichi was glad they weren't dead but he also wasn't happy that he had to deal with Ouma's shit again.

 

"Simple! It was a complete lie that I got crushed! And it was a lie that Kaito died too! All the blood used was just mushed up strawberries!" That sounded like bullshit but Saihara wasn't going to question that. "And the others?"

 

Rantaro's the Ultimate Survivor, so everyone knew he lived just because of the title.

 

Kaede's peppy attitude being juxtaposed to her admittance of her asphyxiation kink and how she totally can handle being strangled for that long was... weird.

 

Hoshi likes cats so they just gave him 8 more lives.

 

All of Japan just carried Kirumi to a hospital, that was nice of them.

 

Angie, Tenko, and Korekiyo said that since Chapter 3 was so curse, it was retconned and they're alive now. 

 

Miu said the same golden genius gal rhetoric and that she made a machine to unkill her so there's that.

 

Why the fuck would Gonta be dead what horrible person would do that. 

 

Ouma and Kaito we already went over.

 

Junko never dies so Tsumugi isn't going to die even if there's a puddle of her blood under a rock somewhere in the back don't question shit. 

 

Kiibo is going to probably be brought back next game anyways let's be real. 

 

"Neat, " Saihara said. 

 

Then they gayed, the end.


End file.
